Drama at The Drama Club
by CapriSunFights
Summary: Illumi needs a break from his job, so he decides to take a break at a club owned by one of his close friends, Hisoka. Warnings, OOC.


**A/N: My friend convinced me the world needed more HisoIllu fics, so here to go, enjoy.**

* * *

Loud music poured out onto the streets from the lively club. There was a long line of people waiting to get inside the massive club. One of these people was a man with long black hair that was spread across his shoulders. He was convinced into going to this club by the owner of the establishment. He had known this bright red haired man from college. They both became acquaintances through their good friend Chrollo. Even though when they first met the two men found the other quite bothersome, both learned to tolerate each other. One night they even wound up having a few drinks together. That same night was the start of their "friends with benefits" relationship. Since then they have becoming seemingly closer. They have been through everything together now, hangovers, movies, car wrecks, vacations, and throwing up in the middle of a parking lot at night.

Since they have been like this for almost five years now, Illumi thought Hisoka was right when he suggested that Illumi needed a break from work. Of course Illumi denied at first that he was overworking himself at the time. Then there was the 'incident.' Lets just say that it didn't turn out pretty by the end of the day.

When Hisoka invited Illumi with a paid ticket through the door of his club, Illumi accepted his offer and was now second guessing himself while waiting in line. Illumi was about fifteen people away from the door where a short bearded guy, with spiky hair, was asking for IDs and money.

Illumi thought about what happened if he wound up going home with a stranger, maybe got robbed? What if someone from work was there and noticed him? How would he explain to the office what he was doing at the famous Drama club?

But there was something inside of him that struck his train of thought.

"Isn't that what I came here to do? Who cares if any of that happens right now? Is there any point of caring?"

He came to the conclusion that he didn't need to worry. Even if something happened there was a bouncer, and a Hisoka. If someone tried to touch Illumi, they wouldn't get too far.

Finally it was Illumi's turn to show the man his ID and pay. Before the man said anything, Illumi gave his ID and the free pass card Hisoka had given him. After waiting a couple of seconds the man said, "You may proceed." And handed Illumis ID back to him.

As Illumi entered the club, the music he could hear outside was now shaking his body. His ears were filled by the loud music, and the bass didn't help. Illumi wasn't to sure what to do in the massive club. There were many people, all of them crowded together to. Most of them swayed to the beat and danced, others attempted to talk to each other over the loud music, well more like a yelling kind of conversation.

Illumi shuffled his way through the loud people and found off to the side a huge bar. It went from one corner of the club to halfway of it, that was A LOT. There were four bartenders and twenty people sitting and drinking. Illumi had found what he was looking for. As he approached the bar he found the the music was somewhat toned down on this end of the club.

He took a seat at the far edge of the bar, and one of the four bartenders immediately came over to take his order. "What would you like tonight, sir?"

Illumi gazed over the selection of alcohol. There was a big variety, but Illumi felt fun tonight and said, "I will have a bloody-"

There was an arm wrapped around Illumi's shoulder and a man's voice said, "Get my friend here Manhattan, and add an extra cherry."

The bartender tensed when he saw the face of his boss but quickly replied, "Yes sir!"

He scurried off the make the drink, and Illumi was left with the one and only Hisoka.

"Do you make it a habit to go and have fun at your own club?" Illumi asked slightly annoyed, he wanted a Bloody Mary, not a whisky cocktail.

"Ho, can't I have a day off too? It's stressing to be an owner of three different clubs. But yes, since this is my most successful club I do tend to have fun in it."

"Sometimes I think you opened up these clubs not for the purpose of making money, just have a good time. After all you haven't really changed since college, always looking for a fun time."

Hisoka leaned on his elbow and put a hand in his cheek. He didn't seem to care about Illumi's comment of not changing. In his standards he had, but of course other people's standards and expectations are different than his.

"Isn't this the perfect way for me to have a job and have some fun at the same time?"

Illumi ignored this comment and turned his head to the side and made a noise as if pretending to shun him.

Hisoka turned to the side to look at the back of Illumi's head and said, "Do you know why I had you come to this specific club rather than my other two?"

Illumi looked back on his past knowledge about Hisoka's clubs. Since Illumi never found it necessary to go and spend time in a club, he couldn't really answer his question. In fact this was his second time at a club. The first was how Illumi and Hisoka ended up knowing each other five years later and Illumi barely remembered the experience.

"Well, something specific happens here that you want me to witness?"

Hisoka smiled and said, "Mm, you are getting warmer..."

Illumi looked up at the alcohol on the shelves and continued to think about the question. It buzzed around in his mind until Hisoka said, "There is a rumor here at this club that every Friday something interesting always happens here. For example, one night two weeks ago this couple came here and the girls boyfriend proposed to her. Well as she was about to give the man a response another man walked in and also proposed. The girl wound up choosing the man who interrupted. There was a huge fight afterwards and the cops were called. Surprised you didn't hear about it since it was in the newspaper..."

Hisoka's words trailed off after that and Illumi said, "So drama happens at the "Drama" club every Friday, so you wanted me here so this time the drama could happen to me?"

Hisoka smirked and licked his lips, "Bingo."

Illumi didn't necessarily care about what happens here, after all he was just looking for a day off from overworking and stressing. What really made him wonder was why someone would propose to their girlfriend in a loud club?

Illumi's Manhattan came and the bartender said, "here is your drink, sir"

Illumi looked at the whiskey cocktail asked, "Um sir, why are there two straws?"

But the bartender wasn't in sight. Illumi looked over at Hisoka to see him slowly sipping away at the beverage. Illumi raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you really into those mainstream date kind of things?"

Hisoka stopped sipping and said, "What's wrong with this theme? Just setting tonight's mood... Come on have a try, it's not as bad as you think it would be."

Illumi put his mouth to the straw and and started to suck in the beverage. Illumi could taste the wine used to flavor it. it was a bit sweet but, had a mostly very bitter undertone to it. Illumi didn't think the drink was terrible, he just wasn't into sweet things.

"It's good." Illumi said just to please Hisoka.

"Oh, I told you so."

The two just sat at the bar for awhile, Hisoka quietly stirred around the ice. Illumi just blankly stared at the wall not really thinking of much. After a couple of minutes of the awkward silence, Hisoka got up and held out a hand. Illumi looked at it and then looked back up at Hisoka.

"You came here to have a fun time, so might as well not waste a night."

Illumi took the hand Hisoka had offered. Hisoka led Illumi to the dance floor where everyone else was swaying to the music. Hisoka started to sway and add a couple of his own moves, which told everyone why he was the owner of a club not a professional dancer. This made Illumi raise an eyebrow and smirk a bit.

"How come of the two, why am I the only one dancing?"

Illumi responded, "Because I am not eager to show everyone my horrible dancing skills."

Hisoka looked at Illumi when he said this and abruptly took hold of his arm. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "This isn't about what everyone else thinks, only what I think. And I think you are beautiful. So, show me your horrible dance skills."

Hisoka slowly let go of Illumi's arm and stepped back a bit. Illumi kept his blank expression, but was enticed excited by this comment. Illumi began to slowly sway to the beat; he didn't really know what to do or how to dance in these kind of places. Or how to dance in general for the matter.

Hisoka sighed through his nose and chuckled a bit. He watched as Illumi tried to dance on the floor. But apparently, Hisoka wasn't the only one watching. Hisoka at first didn't notice and started to dance also. But, as Hisoka danced he and Illumi slowly got separated in the crowd, but not to the point where they couldn't spot each other.

The man watching Illumi was leaning against the bar and decided he should go greet the long haired man. He started to make his way over and by now Hisoka had noticed him. The man tapped on Illumi's shoulder and said, "Well hello there hot stuff."

Illumi turned to look at the man and said, "Hello?"

Illumi eyed the man from head to toe. He had a sturdy structure. From the hickey on his neck and upper arm, he could tell he liked to be on the receiving end. The man had a bit of muscle to his arms, he worked out. It was a little too obvious that he was trying catch the attention of other men. Other than that the man had brown eyes and orange hair. A ginger. He was attracting in his own way. But, the main thing that intrigued Illumi was the fact that he was more likely to top tonight than if he went home with Hisoka. Okay, you've just earned the attention of the prestigious Illumi Zoldyck, congrats.

The man smiled and said, "You are cute! And also well built for that matter. Hey you wanna go to hotel later? I am sure you won't regret it!"

Illumi looked over at Hisoka and saw him practically making a sneer. Illumi thought about this situation and decided to spice up the night. "After all, Hisoka did tell me to have some fun.."

"Hm, I might consider it if you buy me a drink and we can have a little chit chat."

The man smiled a toothy grin and said, "I would gladly buy your hot lips anything."

They both headed back towards the bar, accompanied by Hisoka's watchful eyes. They sat down at the bar and the bartender came over and asked, " What you would you like tonight sirs?"

Illumi, glad he could finally get his previous wanted drink said, "I will have the Bloody Mary."

The other man said, "I will just have some Champagne with a lime."

The bartender scribbled down these orders onto a notepad and left the two men alone. Illumi crossed his arms on the bar and said, "I didn't catch your name tonight."

The man look over and said, "It's Marrow, and what might your lovely name be."

"I guess you will need it later if you might be screaming my name out."

"It's Illumi."

"What an...interesting name."

While saying this, Marrow smiled and stared at Illumi. Marrow started to make small talk with Illumi, trying to get to know him better but, he avoided all the personal questions.

Once the drinks came around, Marrow asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, who was the redhead that you were with earlier?"

Illumi took a sip of his Bloody Mary and said, "Oh him, he was just an acquaintance, he invited me to this bar. But you don't need to worry about him."

"Maybe later you will need to worry though."

Marrow took a couple of sips of his drink and said, "Well what do you think? Think you want to try me out?"

Illumi smirked a bit and said, "Hmm, we do seem compatible, but why don't we have some fun tonight?"

Marrow reached over and put his hand on Illumi's back and whispered in his ear, "We can have all the 'fun' you want."

As he said this his hand trailed down his back and gave a slight squeeze at Illumi's ass.

"Let's stir things up..."

Illumi grabbed at Marrows arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Illumi glanced over at Hisoka to see him sitting down at one of the tables arms crossed, and a disapproving face had replaced the scowl. Illumi took that as his gasoline to start his fire. He danced with Marrow, and made a VERY daring move in Illumi terms. Illumi then started to grind a bit against the back of Marrow. Marrow glanced behind him to see Illumi continuing to grind at his backside. The tease was starting to get to Marrow and he let out a small groan from the back of his throat. He didn't really care at the moment, for one he was in a loud club that had no doubtedly blocked his groan from anyone within distance of him from hearing it.

Illumi was enjoying the feeling of Hisoka glaring at Marrow. But after a while it got a bit boring.

"Might as well take this to a hotel."

"Hey let's ditch this place, still want to me to try you out?"

Marrow glanced over his shoulder and said, "Of course, I have been waiting for this all night."

The two stepped away from the dance floor and made their way towards the exit. They made their way between all of the people that decided to make conversations in the middle of the walk way. The two were about to step out the club until someone said, "Excuse me sir, you forgot this at the bar."

Marrow turned around and said, "Thats odd, I don't remember leaving anyth-"

He was cut off when a fist connected with his jaw. Marrow felt blood start to trickle in his mouth from his left cheek. He looked back up to see the guy Illumi had been with earlier.

Hisoka had a smug look on his face as he saw Marrow touch his cheek and looked at his finger to see the dab of dark red on it. He looked back up at Hisoka with a murderous intent in his eyes. "YーYou bastard! I'll mess your face up!"

He stepped forward a bit and swung one of his fist at Hisoka's face. Hisoka easily side stepped the punch and took ahold of Marrow's wrist.

"Hmm, I would prefer for my face too look as dashing as ever if I do say so myself."

Illumi scoffed at this.

"Now you have two options you can look for someone else to screw you tonight in your sad excuse for an ass, or you can tango with me. Which will it be?"

Marrow looked at Hisoka with the same fire in his eyes as earlier after Hisoka delivered his knuckle sandwich. "There's no way in hell I willー ahh, fuck, FUCK!"

Hisoka began to start bending Marrow's wrist back threatening to sprain it. Hisoka ducked at and incoming punch from the ginger (really Illumi? You can do better) and grabbed his other wrist. Hisoka backed the little shit who tried to steal his date into the wall inside the club.

Marrow let out a slight "ooff," sound as his back hit the wall. Hisoka let go of one of Marrow's wrist and have him a good ol' upper cut. Marrow let out a silent cry as he recoiled from Hisoka's grip and held his hand at his chin.

"FINE! Fuck you and your weird ass boyfriend I'll look somewhere else, jesusfuckingchristman. Fuck this place."

"He's not my boyfriendー and he is leaving..."

Marrow walked out the club without another word to them but did continue to curse the two out. Illumi looked at Hisoka with his normal poker face, and Hisoka just grinned back.

"That wasn't necessary you know?"

Hisoka considered this thought for a second then said, "Hey just protecting what is mine," and gave a quick grab at Illumi's ass.

"Can't have a used partner for tonight can I?"

"Could've hooked up with someone else.."

"What if I don't want someone else?"

Now this had Illumi's attention. Okay, now this was new. Was he suggesting what Illumi thinks he is suggesting. The first thought that came to his mind was, "fuck this suave guy, saying shit like that in a serious voice."

Illumi almost abandoned that thought, come on, it's Hisoka. Hisoka that just wants a good fuck. But Illumi didn't like the tone of his voice there.

"What if I say I didn't want you?" Illumi counters back.

"Well, I'll just have to change that won't I?"

Hisoka grabs Illumi's wrist and this time pins his date to the wall. He grabs Illumi's cheeks and pressed then presses them together with one hand making Illumi look like a cubby fish. With his thumb, Hisoka traced Illumi's lips, his long finger nail grazing them.

"Wat he fuc r yu doin?" Illumi says through squished lips. Hisoka silences him with his tongue. Hisoka lets go of Illumi's cheeks and starts pressing his hand under Illumi's shirt and exploring all over.

Illumi decided fuck the night, and presses into the kiss. Little mews coming from Illumi's mouth doesn't help Hisoka's need for him. Just festers it. Thanks.

"HEY YOU TWO, GET A FUCKING ROOM!" One of the customers yell from the dance floor. Hisoka pulls away from Illumi, debating on kicking the guys ass for interrupting, or just finding a more private location. He chose the latter.

Hisoka drags Illumi's ass out of the club. Once he gets to the car he opens it up as if he is a valet and says, "only after you."

The ride to Illumi's apartment was agonizing, for the both of them, of course. Hisoka spoke up and said, "Any party favors before we get to the party?"

Illumi thought about it. But you know, let the trash suffer. "Sorry, forgot to get some. Just gonna have to wait for the cake."

"When did we decide we would use these shitty metaphors?"

"I dunno, when we decided to fuck each other one night?" Illumi offers.

"Ahahah we are such dorks." Hisoka says wiggling his eyebrows because he knows it will make Illumi laugh when he does.

Illumi suppresses a giggle and says, "Who's the dork? I am a nerd not a dork. You're the dork. Dorky dork. It rhymes with pork. Which I know you love too, tooー snort?"

Hisoka chuckles at that. "Now that statement is somewhat true."

The rest of the ride home Illumi and Hisoka had to deal with their sexual tension. Illumi resisting not whipping Hisoka's "pork" out and just getting pumped for the night ahead. Hisoka resisting not pulling the car to the side and just doing Illumi right then and there in the passengers seat. But they were good boys and waited (I guess there is a first for everything.)

Hisoka pulled into the parking lot of Illumi's apartment complex and turned the engine off. As soon as they both stepped out of the car Hisoka rammed Illumi against the car and started to kiss him in a heated passion.

In between Hisoka's heated kisses Illumi said,

"I think we should move this upstairs..."

Hisoka pulled away for a second and started into the orbs of Illumi that is his eyes.

"I prefer it here, makes it more...exciting.."

Illumi raised and eyebrow and said, "But you know I do hear that beds are all the rage when it comes sexual happenings."

"Happenings?"

"Yes, you heard me. Did I stutter?"

Hisoka smirked and said, "Well I don't know, my tounge in your mouth could have made your heart flutter-flutter, causing you to stutter."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to change the topic, we are not doing this out here."

Hisoka smiled a 'I don't know what you're talking about, I am innocent' smile and said, "what do you mean by 'this?'" Hisoka said as he slid his hand down to firmly grasp Illumi's oh so perfect ass.

Illumi sighed and said, "Hisoka, I went to your club on the basis that I would drink a shot or two then go home. If I end up sore tomorrow at work because we were fucking against your car, don't expect to see your car tomorrow morning."

Hisoka considered this for a moment and said, "if you were to damage or bring my car to another location, that would be illegal, I could take your nice ass to court. Although I should take it now because it's illegal to be this hot in skinny jeans, did you wear these just for me?"

"My father's only the best attorney around, remember? Plus who would the court really believe, an attorney in training, or a club owner?"

"Touché. Let's just take it upstairs, besides this parking lot is filthy."

Illumi just rolls his eyes and follows Hisoka to his room.

As they were waiting in the elevator to get to Illumi's floor, Illumi spoke up and said, "And to answer your question from earlier, yes I took the liberty of making myself attractive for you. Is that a problem?"

Hisoka took a second to actually take a nice look at Illumi's outfit. Illumi wore a black tank top that fit tightly around his slim figure, it had the words printed in bold white "UR A CUNT, MARRY ME." Illumi's skinny jeans as Hisoka said made Illumi look hot as hell. They were black and had chains coming from the pockets dangling on Illumi's thighs. His shoes were high heeled boots that was also a perpetual black color.

"Well damn, you sure do aim to please."

Illumi had an internal celebratory dance, but this was not noticed by Hisoka, due to Illumi's eternal blank poker face.

The elevator door dinged open, and Hisoka strutted his way to Illumi's door. Just when Illumi was about to pull out his key to unlock the door, Hisoka pulled out his own copy of the key and twisted it in the knob. Illumi slowly put his own key back into his pocket. It didn't matter that they looked like a legitimate couple, of course not. That's not why Illumi gave Hisoka a key to his apartment at all.

The two walked in the apartment. It wasn't too big or too small. Standard. It had a living room connected to a small kitchen, a closet close to the entrance door, two bathrooms, and a very nice master bedroom. Illumi had lived in pretty much the definition of a mansion his entire life, so he had already gotten the full experience of "luxurious living," plus having a smaller apartment saved money, and Illumi. Loves. Money. It is a basic fact of life.

Illumi (surprisingly) was the first to engage the sexual "happenings." Illumi pulled Hisoka by his fuchsia colored hair and brought Hisoka to his slightly chapped lips. Illumi decided that tonight was his night. This was going to be his stress reliever. He needed this. And Hisoka, he was there for him. When Illumi stuck his tongue desperately into Hisoka's mouth, Hisoka got the message. Sure, why not let the younger male lead? After all, he has been coached by a great teacher.

Illumi pushed Hisoka to his bedroom door and slammed him against it. They looked at each other for a brief second, exchanging lustful looks. Illumi pressed his forehead against Hisoka's, grabbing Hisoka's hands and holding them in his. The tender moment last a little longer than Hisoka liked, but Illumi continued to prolong their "fun." It was a nice change. Illumi leaned over and gave soft kisses along Hisoka's slender neck. Hisoka bent his neck slightly to let Illumi have a little more access and closed his eyes. Illumi brought one of his hand up to roam freely across Hisoka's clothed chest. He could feel all of Hisoka's chiseled features through the shirt that was clenching his chest a little too tightly. Illumi brought his other hand to the door knob. Before he opened the door he whispered "Thank you," in Hisoka's ear. Illumi turned the knob.

As Hisoka and Illumi laid on the bed after a couple of rounds of "sexual happenings," their breaths filled the room, chest rising as they panted a little, still coming down from their high. Illumi got up and went to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom to do what Hisoka assumed, take a shower. This thought was confirmed after he heard the water hitting the showers floor from his spot on the bed.

Hisoka took this time to re-locate his and Illumi's cloths from the floor. He put their clothes neatly on a plush chair in the corner of the room. Hisoka felt Illumi's phone in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He took it out and stared at it for a moment deciding what to do with it. "Well it couldn't couldn't hurt could it?"

He clicked the side button on the android phone for it to pop up of a picture of his little baby brother Killua, only two months old, in Illumi's arms. Hisoka swiped to the side to see the passcode screen come up. Since they both knew the password to each other phone, Hisoka easily connected the dots for the screen to unlock giving him access to the contents on Illumi's phone. First he checked Illumi's contact list. There were only a couple of people on the list, himself being included, Illumi's father, mother, all of his family members, Chrollo, and a couple of people from work.

Hisoka then went to see Illumi's text messages. He noticed that Illumi had a couple of new messages from his father. Hisoka pressed his thumb on the name "Father" looked at the first message from Illumi's dad.

"I heard you called in sick today. How come you didn't tell me you were sick? Don't forget you will be inheriting the law firm, you should take care of yourself more. Don't forget that."

Hisoka scrolled up to yesterday's conversation that Illumi had with his father.

"Don't forget Illumi I have arranged for you to met with a business partner's daughter this Wednesday."

Illu- "I won't accept it. You know that I am in a relationship with someone already"

"You need to grow up. You need to carry on the line of our family. That "relationship" of yours won't last with someone like him."

Illu- "he has a name. And that's my business and not yours father. I am an adult now. If you are concerned on the matter of me continuing our family I can always get a surrogate to give birth to my child. Hisoka would understand. He would also probably be for it. He has always been attracted to children."

"We'll talk about this later, if you convince me that this man, no child, is okay for you, I'll consider what you've just said."

The conversation ended there, and Hisoka put the phone on his nightstand. He sat on the bed and thought about what he just read for a moment. Should he leave Illumi for both him and his current partner? Could he say he was willing to spend the rest of his life with Illumi? At least that was what Illumi's father was expecting. It didn't seem to bad. In both of their perspectives they were a married couple, all that was missing was both of them living in the same house, and they were pretty much already doing that. Though, he didn't like the fact that he was being called a child by his boyfriends father. He was the owner of three clubs. He earned lots of money. He had people eating out of the palm of his hand, coming back for more and more every night. In his opinion he was a very successful man. If he and Illumi would wind up having a child like Illumi had suggested, this child would be in great damn hands.

Hisoka got up from the bed, and made his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door to see Illumi in the shower through the glass door. Since it was big enough to to hold two people and maybe a third party, Hisoka decided to step in with Illumi. He wrapped his arms around Illumi's waste and bit at Illumi's shoulder. Illumi shuddered at the feeling of Hisoka biting into his wet flesh.

Illumi leaned his head back on Hisoka's shoulder. They stood like that together for a second. Illumi sighed through his nostrils as he relished in the skin on skin contact of his body on his lovers.

Hisoka stopped nibbling and biting on Illumi's skin (much to Illumi's displeasure) leaned into Illumi's ear and whispered, "You're welcome."

The next day Illumi woke up in his bed alone, with the covers disheveled. He looked over to his bedside clock to see it was 6:00, work didn't start until 8:30, he had a good hour and a half. Illumi checked his phone to see if he got any messages from his father. It was odd though. He noticed he got one, but it didn't appear as a notification that he would see when he opened his phone up to the time. He also hadn't read this message either. It couldn't be...

He heard in the background Hisoka's voice coming from outside his room. He was talking to someone. Illumi got up from his bed and decided to start breakfast, knowing Hisoka wouldn't cook it. Hisoka might have been an owner of three successful clubs, but he never managed to eat properly. Illumi made his way to his small kitchen to see Hisoka sitting on the couch with a calm expression on his face. Hisoka gave a knowing nod to Illumi when he saw him enter the room. Illumi started up the stove and got a pan out of one of his cabinets. Eggs and toast seemed fine for Hisoka considering the man doesn't like cereal. Illumi still question that to this day. Cereal was a gift from God.

"So you're telling me someone drove into my club, and we can't find the man who did this?"

Illumi couldn't help but listen in. He knew Hisoka wouldn't mind. It was either he found out now or Hisoka would tell him later.

Hisoka pinched the bridge of his nose, and said in a more menacing tone, "No you listen to me. I have angry customers sending complaints, some injured too, and we can't find the guy who ran his fucking vehicle into the club? It's either we find the guy, or I get sued. That also means that I take out of your salary, because I keep you around for my need, not yours. So I suggest you find the son of a bitch, or you will be in deep shit."

Hisoka then hang up on the guy, tossed his phone to the side of where he was sitting on the couch, and brought the palms of his hands to his eyelids.

"So, you think the guy will find the drunk driver?"

Hisoka smirked and said, "oh don't worry, threaten the guy a little, he'll be calling back in three, two, one."

And right on cue the phone started ringing again. Hisoka looked at Illumi with victorious smile and raised eyebrows.

"Heeey, Sharl, good to hear from you buddy. So, you've got some good info?"

Illumi smiled to himself as he cracked open and egg all professional like with one hand and thought to himself, "Ah that's my Hisoka."

After ten minutes, and a much happier Hisoka, breakfast was ready. Eggs and toast for Hisoka, and Special K for Illumi. Hey, cereal is a gift from God.

Illumi handed Hisoka plate to him, sat down next to the older man, and said, "Everything sorted out?"

Hisoka started to dip his toast in the egg yolk and said, "Oh you bet it is. The guy is being sued for drunk driving, I save my money. Everyone is happy, well except for the guy getting sued. But we can just ignore him."

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence. As Illumi was washing their dishes he heard Hisoka call from the entrance door, "I'm going to work, I need to start sorting out this whole mess since the club is going to be closed for a while. I'll see you later."

Illumi called back, "Have a good day."

He heard the door shut, and continued to wash the dishes. Illumi started getting ready for work, took another shower, and dressed himself in business casual clothes. Illumi walked out the door to his own car. It was a good thing he had took a taxi to the club late night. The two wouldn't be able to handle not being in the same car.

Illumi put the keys in the ignition and left for work. He pulled into the parking lot next to the Zoldyck firm and locked his car. He walked into the firm and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, Mr. Zoldyck, your father will be waiting for you in his office."

Illumi had some ideas on what his father wanted to see him for. Most likely on the subject of marriage. Illumi would definitely stand his ground. But, if his father would continue this, he would eventually agree. He is solely focused on his family. Thats what he lives for. If this is what his father thought the family needed, then Illumi trusted that this would be certainly the right thing.

Illumi took the elevator up to the last floor. Once it dinged Illumi checked his watch to see it was 8:25, good just made it. He entered his father's office to see him on the phone with someone.

"Yes, case will be held in court tomorrow. Okay, I'll call you back. Make sure that Alluka doesn't cause trouble. I'll see you when you get home. Bye."

Silva hung up the phone and sighed.

"I can see being the father of now four children has done much to relax you. You wanted to see me fath- Mr. Silva."

Silva spoke up and said, "One day Illumi you will understand the joy and pain that comes along with being a parent. But that's actually not why I called you to my office. The subject on hand is your current boyfriends where a bouts."

Oh god.

"I would like to know why I've been getting calls about a certain club. First is from one of your boyfriends goons about someone who ran his truck through the restaurant. Then I get another call before you show up on how a guy wants to sue your boyfriend for punching him and threatening to break his wrist, and or other things. Care to explain your "sick" day?"

Illumi cleared his throat and said. "Why is it you assume that I am involved?"

Silva looks gave out a slight chuckle and said, "Because your boyfriend knows who we are, he certainly does not want to involve us. Now, why were you out at his club when you were supposed to be working?"

"I decided I needed a day off, to relax. I certainly do my best for this firm, so I went ahead and used one of my vacation days."

Silva stared out the window for a while before saying, "Well, I've decided that your first case will be against you beloved club owner. If you win the case against him, consider anything I've said about getting married forgotten. You would still have to bare a child, but considering you've thought things out I don't think that will be a problem."

Illumi gave a rare smirk and said, "Oh father, I am after all the heir of the Zoldyck firm. Whoever my dear friend brings in I will surely win against."

Silva laughed again and said, "Good, because you will be squaring off with the infamous Chrollo Lucifer in the court room."

Well, the drama has begun.


End file.
